warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:WinterClan
Archives :Archive I Deputy Is Shadowclaw going to be demoted from his deputy spot or will someone temporarily roleplay him while Fern's... Away? 08:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Can i join as a warrior? Brightpatch (talk) 18:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 19:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) What will my name be? and how do i get it up there?Rosefur (talk) 20:35, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Joining Hi! Could I join with Stagfoot, a dark brown tabby-and-white tom with big green eyes and thick fur? 00:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) can i join as a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes named HollowpawBrightpatch (talk) 20:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes to both of you! 20:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) MC apprentice? May I become the MC apprentice? 19:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I do believe that Bramblingkit is suppose to be medicine cat apprentice. 2spoopy 4 you ٩(×̯×)۶ (talk) 20:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC)Opsreypaw To add another cat? Might I add in Spiderheart? A skinny, black oriental she-cat with green eyes. She would be an elder. 04:59 Tue Oct 22 May i join as a cream-and-black she-cat named Rosepool.Rosefur (talk) 20:31, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Kitties :3 Can I be found outside the camp? As Darkkit? (A black she-cat with pure blue eyes, thin and weak)PhoneixFlight (talk) 13:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I add Glowpaw, and Eveningpaw? :3 Those two will be future mates *.* DawnUser talk:.Dawn 23:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure 2spoopy 4 you ٩(×̯×)۶ (talk) 17:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Hey! Can i join as a sleek smal, lithe gray and white she-cat named Hazelfern?Brightpatch (talk) 17:37, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 20:09, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Join? ouo May I please join as Lionkit, a longhaired golden tabby tom kit who is kitted outside of camp by a loner? Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 19:32, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure! — Fez talk 19:40, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Join xD Yeah, why I'm requesting, I dunno. Probably because my adoption requests haven't been accepted yet, and I want to create my own cat. :3 Scarceclaw - Large (yadayada, details details) dark charcoal-gray tom with darker flecks, and bright yellow-green eyes (He's a charcoal bengal cat). Life Image: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d3/c8/c5/d3c8c5b59e4ca2bc26efd39c911e4625.jpg 02:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Go 'head ouo 03:13, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Can I make a heavily pregnant queen named Silverbird? She also has three older kids from previous litters: Grasspaw, Deerpaw, and Kinkscar. Servalleap 22:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ I'm sure I can do this, — 22:38 Sat Mar 22 Join Request c: May I join as Wrenpaw? Brown tabby she-cat with green-yellow eyes. ~SK (working on a signature as we speak) yup 03:11, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Join. May I join with le Coldheart:Solid white cat with gleaming blue green eyes.may not work,I forgot how I made it work. <_> 20:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ((for your sig, just make a page labeled SUBST:User:LordClathor56/Signature and add whatever you want to that page c:)) Approved~ 22:44, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Join Request Hi! Can I join with Shadowwalker? A black and white tom. Tamed Demon (talk) Yep, add him in and create his page! Just a reminder because newer users tend to do this, but Warriors aren't 6-9 moons, they're more like 12 Moons/ Year. ;) 14:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Join Maybe? Ello! I'm Razor! Could I join with Boulderfall, a massive, muscular, well built dusty brown tabby tom. He has distinct marks on his forehead and medium sized webbed paws. He also has bright yellow eyes and a white muzzle/underbelly. He also has large fangs that protrude from his lower jaw, because his grandfather was a hybrid of a savannah cat. I hope that was good enough >.< Razor.paws (talk) 01:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! (you could just say a brown tabby tom named Boulderfall. ;) ) Create his page and add him in the allegiance. 02:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Join? Wheee Snowpelt- Warrior, fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes. 17:48, August 31, 2014 (UTC) yes you can. 18:10 Sun Aug 31 Please can my kit join? Her name is Eclipsekit and she is a colourpoint she-kit with large green eyes. Eclipsefoot (talk) 17:03, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes. 20:14 Wed Sep 10 Can I Join? Can I join with my cat Frostypaw? She's a grey and white tabby she-cat with a long tail and bright green eyes. Sorrelclaw (talk) 06:56, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Yep! Create her a page and add her into the allegiance! 13:51, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I join WinterClan with Jadepool- a white and silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes? Thanks :3 15:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC) (I'll fix my siggie soon ,.,) Of course, go ahead and add her in. 20:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Join? Is it possible for Snowpool to please join? She is a pure white molly with her left eye green and her right one blue (she's a Turkish Angora). She'd be a warrior. Thanks!CloudpooltheBrave (talk) 20:44, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can c:. 21:45 Tue Nov 18 Risingpaw's Mentor Can Wildheart mentor Risingpaw? Patch (talk) 18:19, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Join Request This clan seems pretty cool so can I join with two siblings; Sandleap, a siamese tom cat with a few jagged scars going across his pelt, and Crookedfoot, a siamese she-cat with a bend front left paw. This means WAR 15:32, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yep, add them him! 17:02, December 22, 2014 (UTC)